


Huye

by LukitaOtaku



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 23:51:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4806932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LukitaOtaku/pseuds/LukitaOtaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Debería haber huido con él.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Huye

Las escaleras que le llevaban a la consulta del doctor eran la parte que más odiaba de su trayecto.  
Saber que estaba tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez le torturaba. Entró en el local y, tal y como había supuesto, estaba completamente vacío. Se sentó en su butaca usual y cerró los ojos. Ah.  
Le echaba de menos. Dios, le echaba de menos. Llevó su mano a su estómago, justo donde él le había cortado. Una sonrisa eterna, una marca para que nunca se olvidase de él. De cómo le había transformado. Suspiró y entró en su palacio mental, pero ahora era distinto. Estaba él también. Con su traje de tres piezas, su copa de vino, su cabello perfectamente peinado, su sonrisa.   
De repente, todo negro.  
El recuerdo de aquel hombre tocándole la cara. Vendándole las manos tras el asesinato de Randall. Su mirada triste cuando le clavó el cuchillo en el vientre y le dejó en el suelo sangrando. Dolía. Más de lo que debería de doler. No la cicatriz, no, eso era lo de menos. Lo que le estaba matando era el hecho de no saber si volvería a ver a Hannibal.

Debería haber huido con él.

Ante ese pensamiento, Will abrió los ojos rápidamente.

Debería haber huido con él.

Se pasó las manos por la cara, intentando centrarse en otra cosa pero...

Debería haber huido con él. Desearía haber huido con él.

¿Dónde estarían ahora? ¿En aquella iglesia que le había mencionado? ¿En Florencia, tal vez, con él enseñándole todo lo que sabía sobre el arte renacentista? ¿En una tienda de máscaras, en Venecia? ¿O quizá en otro país que no fuese Italia? ¿Francia? ¿En París, bebiendo café bajo la Torre Eiffel o paseando por los Campos Elíseos? ¿Dónde, dónde?

Otro suspiro se escapó de sus labios.

\--- Voy a ir a buscarle.


End file.
